1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book shelf, and more particularly to a stationery goods holder and book shelf combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical book shelves are good for supporting books only, and typical stationery goods holders are good for accommodating stationery goods only; the users have to buy one book shelf for holding books and buy another stationery goods holder for accommodating stationery goods, the users have to pay double cost, in addition, the two objects occupy a large space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional book shelves and stationery goods holders.